


First Moments

by moistkise



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Break Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Getting Back Together, Holding Hands, Jealousy, M/M, Men Crying, Misunderstandings, Post-Break Up, Romance, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistkise/pseuds/moistkise
Summary: This series shows the moments that Sebastian and Joseph shared together, from their first meeting to the first time they shared a bed.





	First Moments

— ♡ —

 

The first time Sebastian ever met Joseph was in his young days as a detective. And Sebastian had to admit, the second his eyes landed on Joseph- It was like he was looking at a piece of beautiful artwork. He was captivated by Joseph’s beautiful face and white complexion, his gentle and kind personality and the way he was so tidy and neat with everything was simply so eye-catching. Everytime Sebastian and Joseph went on a case, Sebastian always acted like a hero, he took a few shots that would’ve injured Joseph and almost died rescuing his junior. He would show off to Joseph like how a guy would flirt with a girl, and Joseph would just playfully laugh along with Sebastian’s jokes.  
The first time he met Joseph, Sebastian fell instantly in love with him.

 

**Present Day.**

 

“Sebastian, my shift is over for tonight so i’m heading back home.”  
“Oh? Then, i’ll walk you home.”  
“Eh- It’s totally fine!”

Sebastian ignored Joseph and quickly got off his comfortable seat, placing on his trench coat and packing everything up on his table neatly. He wanted to walk Joseph home everytime, because the fact that he’ll be able to spend some time alone with Joseph instantly makes his heart a bit warm. Ah, this little crush he has on Joseph was getting more like a ‘love’ thing.

“It’s fine. I have nothing much to do anyway.”  
“Hmmm... But I don’t want to bother you.”  
“What did I just say a second ago?”

Joseph hopelessly sighed.  
Well, Joseph did like Sebastian’s company so it wouldn’t hurt to have his partner walk him home... Although sometimes Joseph felt a bit awkward because of his pounding heart which felt like exploding when Sebastian would do something that catched Joseph’s attention. Seeing Sebastian’s face would already make Joseph’s heart skip a beat at times, and he isn’t sure why-.

“So, shall we go?”  
“Of course.”

The two walked out to the cold weather together. Joseph disliked the cold. His nose was always runny and he wore piles of layers which will never be enough to keep him warm. It’s more like, Joseph really hated the cold.

“How’s your arm? I’m surprised you even went in and took a bullet to save that girl. His aiming was horrible.”  
“My arm is fine... And even if the gun wasn’t aimed at her, she had to be safe.”

Sebastian remembered how worried he was when he saw that bullet go into Joseph’s arm. His blood was boiling but he didn’t want to be reckless for such a reason like that, he just kicked the man down and handed him to the police. Oh, and he didn’t forget to give the guy a good punch in the face.

“Don’t be a hero next time, you’re just going to get hurt.”  
“I said i’m fine, Seb... It’s part of my job.”  
“Yeah, a bit.”

Joseph pouted.  
Things suddenly got awkward between the two. They were silent and sometimes gave eye contact which was immediately broken due to embarrassment. Sebastian almost tripped over a brick that was laying on the floor because of how much his attention was on Joseph. He wanted to hit himself for a second because of that. Such embarrassment.

“Sebastian?”  
“Yes?”

Ah, Sebastian loved it whenever Joseph would say his name. His soft and gentle voice is such a gift, Sebastian would listen to it all day and night if he could.

“Actually, nevermind! This is my house so I’ll be stopping you here.”  
“O-Oh...?”

Sebastian watched in confusion as Joseph went running into his house, only stopping when he was behind the closed gates. Sebastian looked at the lights that were turned on in some of the rooms, he guessed that his parents or family were still awake or some sort.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Sebastian.”  
“Same here.”

Joseph gently smiled, his cheeks were slightly red and it was kind of obvious to see because of his pale skin. But not that Sebastian noticed he was blushing in the first place...

“Good night, Sebastian.”

Joseph says, his voice seemed much more gentle than normal. Sebastian couldn’t help but feel his heart about to jump out of his ears. He was so tempted to just... bring that man around his arms and just keep him there.  
He was so in love with Joseph.

“You too.”

And Joseph was pretty much in love with Sebastian too. 

 

— ♡ —


End file.
